Momo
|homeworld = Unknown}} Unlocking Requirements A bag of goldfish is required to unlock Momo. To unlock Momo, dispose the bag of goldfish when you are outside (University Campus, Dawnwood Park, etc) and she will appear. Regardless on picking any dialogue choices, Momo will appear in your HunieBee and a candidate to date her. Physical Description In Momo's default appearance, she has short, red hair that extends no further than her shoulders and bangs along with golden eyes and a narrow pupil which represents that of a cat's eye. Momo is also pale and has long, thick legs with a curved waist. Momo has a black collar with a bell on her neck and wears a short, navy blue kimono with a design of a white streak pattern across the top and white flowers and also has a little bow on her tail that has the same pattern as the kimono. On her feet, she wears white socks with brown sandals to match with the outfit. Like a cat, Momo has black cat ears with white, fluffy fur and a black tail with white fur at the end on her backside. Like other characters, Momo has various outfits and hairstyles that are unlockable throughout the game. Personality "She is very sweet, innocent and adorable; with a naive child-like mentality about most things. She loves to run around outside and play in the sun but tends to come back inside at night. Momo lives to make her master happy. Once you discover how to unlock her and become her new master, she will become very attached to you."- Game Description History Momo is a stray cat girl that is in desperate need of a master. Momo's origins are unknown. Trivia * After having Momo in the HunieBee, the protagonist has to buy another bag of goldfish to fill out her Gift Collection. Whatever happened to the first bag of goldfish remains unknown (it is possible that Momo actually ate the goldfish due to her being homeless and starving or just a cat's reaction to "fishing"). ** But considering the Aquarium themed gifts you can purchase for her, and the fact that she clearly states she will not eat the fish, she may have put them into an aquarium somewhere. * Momo claims that she does not eat "pets" (goldfish) when asked if she's going to eat them and a quarter of the gifts are related to aquarium. However, if the protagonist takes Momo to Corkscrew Carnival (night), she wants to play the "fishy game". ** This may just be her way of trying to acquire more fish for her tank. * A quarter of Momo's Gift Collection is related to toys. However, most of the toys that the protagonist can gift to is related to puzzles or requires thinking. Given that Momo has very low intelligence or is ignorant on many things, this particular gift collection (toys) is contradictory. * If the protagonist (the player) does not provide Momo food (when the food meter is depleted and conduct other actions afterwards), she express sadness. This facial expression is "rare" from Momo and the only time she shows this is when she discusses about being a stray kitty, not giving her food, or consistently answered wrong from Momo's "cat knowledge" questions. * The only times when Momo express anger is when the protagonist tries to give her food that are not vegetables or desserts or take her to the Hot Springs and hiss at the water. * In some occasions, if you take Momo on a date, her smile is wider and longer than the usual happy appearance. This can be seen as Momo excited to date her master. * Momo is the lightest character of all twelve characters as she weighs 100 pounds. * Momo's Super Sailor outfit may be a reference to a Japanese anime classic, Sailor Moon. * Half of Momo's hairstyles and outfits have bows attached to her tail, her attire or for her hair, implying that she likes bows. * All the names of Momo's hairstyles are in romanized Japanese. Translating the names of Momo's hairstyles (except koneko, which means kitten) correlates to "romantic" vocabulary or to her most desired trait, Romance. * Momo likes to eat vegetables and desserts, but her favorite foods contradict the fact that kittens and cats are obligate carnivores. * Momo would sometimes mispronounce or incorrectly say some words. This is intended from the developers because Momo has a child-like mentality. Momo's mental age is not aligned with her body age or simply possessed very low intelligence. * When the protagonist fails a date or match purple heart tokens, Momo is the only character who does not show bitter disappointment or anger; only passive reactions. * Momo is one of two characters (the other is Kyu) in the game who settles in Your Bedroom as a location to meet. * Occasionally, Momo is available to meet on the evening. She usually falls asleep during that time. * If the protagonist takes Momo to the Tennis Court (afternoon), she does not know how to play tennis and is confused on why she cannot chase (or catch) the ball. Strangely enough, a quarter of her Gift Collection is related to sports and two particular items, tennis balls and the tennis racket are applied to this scenario. * If the protagonist takes Momo to Vinnie's Restaurant (at night), she'll say that she (only) wants to eat desserts. However, kittens and cats cannot taste sweet as stated from Momo's Q&A and desserts can be fatal for them to eat. * If the protagonist takes Momo to the Water Park (afternoon) or Hot Springs (evening), Momo is "afraid" of water, imitating a cat's natural reaction to water. However, her phobia on water does not make sense on why she wears the Lemon Lime bikini (one of the five attires that she has). * If the protagonist takes Momo to Scenic Overlook (evening) or Outdoor Lounge (night), she'll appreciate her master for taking her to beautiful places and express romantic feelings towards the protagonist as emotional attachment. * If the protagonist takes Momo to Gold Falls Casino (evening), she'll ask what is an ID. This can be interpreted as Momo's ignorance or she may be from a "different dimension". * Momo's identity is a subject of debate based upon (some) information from her preferences and details as it contradicts her attributes and how cats actually behave. * Momo's age on cat years is one, but her exact (human) age is highly controversial, although the developers confirmed that she is 18 years old (in human years). There's no consensus on converting one cat years to human years (ranged from Age 15 to 24 human years old). * How Momo was able to remember her birthday (October 2nd) but not knowing where she originated from remains a mystery. * Momo is one of three characters whose most desired trait is Romance. Two others are Beli, and Lola. ** Momo has the lowest alcohol tolerance of all characters in the game that will drink at any time of the day. ** Momo is the only character who does not have a last name. * Momo is tied with Audrey for having the smallest cup size out of all the girls: B. Category:Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Huniepop Category:Non-Human